


Petty Symmetries 101

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: An even stranger part of him fantasizes eating it, casually munching on it like one would a snack.





	Petty Symmetries 101

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, originally written for Revelation's English launch, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 445 words.

It's in her face.

It's  _always_  in her face.

There's never a moment when it isn't. She even goes to sleep with it, and when she wakes the next morning in a typhoon of cyan hair, it still lingers, clamped to her damp forehead with an unwavering resistance.

He wonders how it never bothers her, the way it just hangs so peevishly in front of her. It feels like it should be an annoyance, but she never calls attention to it, nor does anyone else. It persists as an asymmetrical aspect that only the Nohrian prince can see through.

He finds it odd, because everything else about her is so  _endearingly_ enchanting _._ From her angelic voice to the swift sashaying of her hips whenever performing a particularly wild number. To say nothing of her alluring amber eyes, smoothly-toned legs, accentuated..  _posterior_ that he's glanced at more times than he can admit. Even her feet are graceful. Soft, petite, always guiding her with a dainty air in each step.

 _And yet.._ he muses,  _Lately, all I can focus on is_ _.. is **that.**_

It's impossible to unsee it. He thinks— _no_ —ravages the mind for a way to circumvent it. A part of him pictures snipping it, chopping it off in one fell swoop with nary a regret, but he fears that would be too cruel. Another part envisions a new style altogether, something different for a change, but that falls apart once he remembers that coiffuring is far from his strong suit. An even stranger part of him fantasizes  _eating it_ _,_ casually munching on it like one would a snack (would it taste like her namesake?).

He resolves to settle the paltry matter when they next meet, which doesn't take long since they're practically joined at the hip ( _'two halves of the same whole'_ she once called it).

She's happy to see him— _she always is_ —but she can't shake the feeling that something is off. His quirky behavior is far from foreign to her (and everyone else), and she sees none of that today. Rather, an aura of determination hangs over him, an impressive one at that.

She motions to speak, greet her dweeby prince, but he quickly interjects (and earns a light gasp for his trouble).

"Corri—?  _Oh!_ "

He takes a hold of the offending lock of hair, seamlessly tucks it behind her ear, and places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Azura is shocked, speechless, dumbstruck and dumbfounded. She blinks twice, her face warming.

Corrin fares no better, his confidence is gone and he's back to being.. well,  _Corrin._

"S-Sorry, it's just," he mouths, hand at his neck. " _That was really bugging me.._ "


End file.
